kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Gernot
Overview Gernot was a Prince and King of Azilla and was present in the 'Second War of Heroes'. He was involved with pushing back the initial Orc invasion on Hironeiden and went on to overthrow Lord Demmetrich and his son Willian Demmetrich to take over Castle Kenderlief and its country Ecclesia temporarily. After sending out envoys to unite the Dwarves and Elves for the Human Alliance to bring an end to the Dark Legion's threat to build the Altar of Destruction he was assassinated by an Ecclesian spy. Curian took his place as King of Azilla after this.'' Weapon: Sword and Shield Main Skill: Melee Background Gernot was originally a Prince of Azilla during the 'Second War of Heroes' and through his acts of chivalry garnered the support of the masses of both Azilla and Hironeiden earning him the successor rights of King from his father. He was later assassinated by an Ecclesian spy after rallying the Elves and Dwarves to form the Human Alliance. 'Second War of Heroes' Prince Gernot petitions to the Azillian court to send aid to Hironeiden when there are reports of orc raids along its borders. Lord Demmetrich who was the Court's head of Parliament denied this request. Demmetrich explained that he needed to look after his own welfare first and stated that he is sometimes too passionate and this should not be about chivalry. Insulted by this Gernot responded that he is an Azillian knight and everything for him is about chivalry. Demmetrich warns him that we have rules in this court and parliament has spoken and that no aid will be sent to Hironeiden. Gernot bursts out of the court room exclaiming that he will help them himself and curses the parliament for its inaction. Viewing this decision as betraying the code of chivalry, Gernot gathered his own valiant knights and rode to the aid of Hironeiden. Gernot and his cavalry arrived as Castle Hironeiden is being sieged. They provide much needed support to Curian and Russelaunt and the defenders of the castle. He mentions that the orc armies are moving a lot faster than he had anticipated. The cavalry quickly lay waste to the Dark Legion outpost that was set up to lay siege on the castle. The Dark Legion retreat. After successfully repelling the orcs at the Hironeiden Castle, Gernot returned home to a hero's welcome. Although he did garner mass support from the citizens of both Azilla and Hironeiden, and he easily succeeded the throne of his father, the Azillian court did not credit Gernot's great expenditure. To deal with threat of further orc invasion, Gernot decided to rally all human states to form a military alliance. This action greatly upset the now removed Court Head, Lord Demmetrich. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before he would lose all his political influence on the Azillian Court, Lord Demmetrich and his retinue returned to their own castle Kenderlief and declared his lands to now be forever independent from Azilla. The now appointed King would not brook such treason and could ill afford to appear weak before his subjects. He decided an example must be made. He ordered Curian to go to Castle Kenderlief to deliver a message. Lord Demmetrich must obey the Crown, or there will be war with Ecclesia. During Curian's talks with Lord Demmetrich as an ambassador, Gernot's army is marching toward the castle and lays siege. Curian narrowly escapes the dungeons of Castle Kenderlief and he rejoins Gernot's army as they launch an all-out attack on the castle. Curian meets up with Gernot and Gernot feared for the worst as he expected Demmetrich to put up a fight at least. Curian was not at all too pleased not knowing the full extent of Gernot's plan and makes this a point to Gernot. Gernot authoritatively states to Curian that he will tell him what he sees fit to tell him and nothing more. He asks Curian if that he is fully understood. Curian grits his teeth and bares this, Gernot says to Curian that they should not quarrel and that he should inform him of his findings of Lord Demmetrich. Depending on what Curian did at Castle Kenderlief he can report that he has slain Lord Demmetrich himself. Gernot would praise Curian as he had gone beyond what his duties were. If he did not slay Demmetrich, then he states that Demmetrich is aware of the army approaching and he is garrisoning his castle. They then continue on with the siege. During the all-out attack a Dark Legion band intercept to attack the Azillian forces whilst they are mid siege. Gernot musters his troops to counter attack and drive off this force. After successfully doing so they turn there attack back onto Castle Kenderlief and successfully conquer it driving out Willian Demmetrich the lord's son into hiding deep into Ecclesian territory and killing Lord Demmetrich. Although the army of Azilla managed to defeat both the Demmetrich rebellion and the orcs, they had been weakened significantly and returned to Azilla to recuperate. Moonlight revealed himself to Gernot to warn him of the grave news of the rise of a Dark Emperor, Rick Blood who is orchestrating these orc invasions. To fight against this new evil, Gernot thought to rally the human's former allies, the elves and the dwarves, Moonlight volunteered to muster the support of the elves as he was old friends of theirs. Curian was ordered to provide protection and to deliver the plan to the elves whilst Gernot was busy recruiting soldiers for the upcoming war. After rallying the elves of the Essex Woods, Curian was tasked to deliver Gernot's message to the Dwarven Thane to the Hall of Stones in the Revant Mountains. Upon Curian successfully going through the Dwarf Thane's challenges the thane rally's his support to the Human Alliance. Curian returns to news of Gernot's assassination to an Ecclesian spy. This was a crushing blow to Curian, the Azillian people were in a state of panic with their loss of their king. Curian the newly appointed Command in Chief of the allied army of humans, elves and dwarves had decided to march on to the Altar of Destruction. He rallied the troops and set out under his trusted command. Gernot had no sons to take his place as king, so Curian becomes Gernot's successor and becomes the new King of Azilla after successfully destroying the first Altar of Destruction.